The Keeper's Lands
The Keeper's Lands America Ruler: God-President Leeham Dohernia the Only, Prophet of the Creed, The Living God Capital: Transterrorpainia Alignment: Neutral Population: ~860,000 Though on good terms with the other countries of the world, tensions between them have begun to rise since the God-President Leeham ordered the destruction or vandalization of multiple wardstones by the capital. Within the lands resides a large forest which no one dare enter. It's depths shrouded in a impregnable bank of fog. People say when the wind blows out of the forest, they can hear the screaming of souls trapped within the fog from those that have gone in search of the palace that is supposedly within it's depths. The Fetid Swamp Ruler: Unknown Capital: Unknown Alignment: Unknown Population: Unknown South of the Wastelands lies the Fetid Swamp, a perpetually mist covered swamp lands that stretch for miles. Sanguine Fortress A rather out of place red stoned keep, untouched by the swamps flora even after hundreds of years. The Imperial Lands of the Eagle Ruler: Emperor Matthias Vulkan, Ever-Chosen of the Fates Capital: The Imperial Palace Alignment: Chaotic Good Population: ~930,000 A militaristic empire that resides along the Terran Peninsula. The country has had a large period of civil war for nearly 100 years until the coming of the currently ruler who swept the peninsula with his army, unifying the warring cities under his banner. This is also where the headquarters are for the Inquisition within the lands, each country having their own smaller chapter houses for the order. The Northern Wastes Ruler: None Capital: None Alignment: Neutral Population: ~150 The northern wastes is near inhospitable due to the constant sub-zero temperatures. No one ventures into this area except for one reason, the strange ziggurat that seems untouched by the snow storms that sweep the north. A particular perverted half-fiend turned a village into his personal breeding pen, no one knows what has happened thereafter. Royal States of the Keeper Ruler: Queen Keifer Lyr, Hero of the Peoples, Mistress of the Divines, The Keeper's Chosen Vessel Capital: Hearthglen Alignment: Lawful Good Population: ~1,000,000 After her great-grandfather Sul died in the closing days of his crusade to push back the horrors of the wastelands to the south. The Royal States hit a turbulous time as there was no proper heir to the throne except for a mere babe. Many of the states split off from the kingdom as corruption spread in the capital after the wall was erected along the wasteland border to the south. Decades later when Queen Lyr ascended to the throne, she reunited the states under her banner, and improved the well-being and lives of all that followed her from the meerest beggar to a noble scion. The Wastelands Ruler: Unknown Capital: Unknown Alignment: N/A Population: Unknown Not much is known of this unmapped region, many believe it is an area of the world where even the gods dare not tread. Those that do venture into the wastes never return, a single night beyond the Walls of Sul is enough for them to disappear, whisked off into the bleakness of the lands. The Unexplored East The Cinderlands The Great Forest Sands of the Unclean Once called the Blessed Sands because of the oasis that covered the area east of the Edge Mountains. Since the coming of The Destroyer, the name the local people have called it, the land has been plagued with disease and undead. Pit of the Forgotten A near vertical walled pit within the Sands of the Unclean said to hold uncounted riches for those that can survive it’s tests. Norbasqure Largest permanent settlement of the nomadic people of the Eastern Lands. Built into the walls of a canyon with a river running at the bottom. Has the largest market of the known lands, market stalls taking up most of the flat areas while a myriad of shops dot the cliff walls. Other Notable Locations Wardstones Many wardstones litter the mapped regions of the world to protect the inhabitants from the dark forces outside of the plane. Though a number of them in America have been vandalized or damaged (notably by the capital of Transterrorpainia) as the king 'disliked the way they tasted'. There is currently political talks between the other two countries to fix these wardstones before an incursion can happen. By each major wardstone resides a small temple to The Keeper, there those which have the permission of a ruler can use it's teleportation circle to teleport to a different temple. This allows news to quickly travel as well as the ability to quickly deploy troops to deal with any situation nearby that the local guards are unable to quell. Category:Setting Category:D&D 3.5